Lonely Holiday
by torriecat
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke is drunk and ends up at Naruto's house.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or have any affiliations with him/it.  
-WARNing: SasuNaru kinky fun Woot-age!

Thoughts displayed in _"Itallics"_

Chapter one:

Stumbling aimlessly down the quiet night street, Sasuke trips and falls into a near by pile of trash. Drunk and smelling, like a bum, Sasuke stared dizzily at the sky. _"what a night... such a lonely night." _Sasuke sighed letting the warm air from his mouth flout out in a cloudy puff. Pulling himself up from the filth, he tried to make his way along.  
Naruto was huddle in the corner of his bed wrapped tightly in his blanket, "What a bitter cold night" he chattered to himself. The summer was very near to it's end and Fall inching ever so close, the days were still warm, but the night getting ever so nippy. Naruto buried his head under his arms, covering himself more deeply with his blanket. But still he was cold and gave up on trying to get warm and pulled himself from his bed, and tickled himself with the idea of warming himself with a cup of ramen. _"What a cold night, hm.. cold and lonely..." _Naruto poured the hot water into his cup and the folded down the paper flap and began to wait his three minutes. _"I hate this wait, always these three minutes, just waiting... with nothing to do, but think... to think about life... to think about loneliness... how lonely life is..."_ he pulled the flap off his cup o' ramen letting the warm steam burst out and brushed his face. _"so warm..."_ Naruto moved his hands around the flowing steam and if to capture the heat. His eyes quiver with a sadness for he felt the pain in his heart, yet he smiled, sadly _"how lonely I am." _and with that he stirred the noodles with his chop sticks and began to slowly and quietly slurp them down.

"CLASH!" Naruto jumped at the noise. The noise which came from outside, rustled and slowly came to a silence. "Silly cats," Naruto sighed as he lifted himself from his meal, and brought himself to the door just to make sure the noise was over. He slide open the door letting the cold brush in and whirl around his body. Peeping his head out with a twinge of annoyance, he peered out and down the dark night street. He breathed in deeply letting the coldness trickle down into his lungs _"it's almost numbing" _Exhailing, he stepped out side to let the cold envelope his body _"if only the cold could chill it away... chill away feeling."_ Naruto gazed up, and looked down the dark, cold street. His heart was just as empty and lonely feeling as the street. Naruto turned around to head back inside, when a peculiar smell danced on the icy air, it was the smell of... "_alcohol?" _With curiosity he turn to see from where the smell flowed, but before he could take a look, a pair of arms wrapped around him tight and a hand slide over his mouth, muffling the scream that Naruto had yelped out in fear. The body behind him pushed him through his door. Naruto was shoved to the ground as the door creaked shut behind him. Naruto's heart beat with intense fear as his head swirled around to see who's face belonged to the feet before him. He looked up.  
"Hey, dobe." Sasuke stood there, barely standing straight, with the largest smirk across his face.

Naruto's eye burned with the most spiteful anger, "WHAT THE HELL! What are you doing, you being dumbass!" Naruto snarled at Sasuke as he jumped to his feet and glared at him straight in the face.

"Well, I was just out and about, when I wondered 'how's the little dunce doing... ?" Sasuke sputtered out with the hint of amusement in his voice.

"You... your..." Naruto had covered his face from the terrible stench of liquor that dripped off of Sasuke, "Your drunk!" Sasuke , not caring, just wobble around as he began to look at the decor of his teammate's home. Naruto followed him with his eyes, "How the heck...! Where did you- WHY?"

Sasuke turn and looked into Naruto's soft blue eyes, his face filled with emotion, a thing never seen from Sasuke, and his eyes quivered with a lonely grief, "Because..." Sasuke's voice was soft and fragile, "I don't want to---..." his voice faded as he passed out and feel lightly into Naruto's arms.

Confused and unsure of what to do, the blonde just moved without thought, as if instinct has taken over. Carrying the passed out boy that seemed peculiarly weightless in his arms, he carefully brought him to his bed and sent him gently upon his bed. He had no real control of what he was doing and didn't even know what it was he was doing he just did it. And without even realizing it, he had removed Sasuke's dirty clothing (the outerwear not the underwear) and began to wash his skin with a washcloth. _"What the hell am I doing? I don't know... I just have to care for him... I hate this dumbass, so why am I helping him?" _Naruto took the damp cloth and gently washed the dirt from the sleeping dark haired boy's pale face. _"he really is beautiful"_ Naruto jumped back, slightly blushing at the thought _"No, no, no! I did not just think that!" _Naruto grimaced with disgust as he quickly shook Sasuke to waking "Wake up! Wake up! Nap time is over!" ( weird and it's only 3:24 in the morning)

"Mmmm..." Sasuke moaned a little as his eye peeped open. He softly smiled as his sparkling dark eye's set gaze on Naruto , "Hello dobe." Sasuke sat up dizzily holding his head due to the fact that the alcohol was still giving it's affect. "Where are my cloths?"  
"Um... urr... they're in the wash." Naruto said with an embarrassed voice as he turn to leave, but before he could get anywhere, a hand had grabbed his own and pulled him on the bed. Sasuke gently slid himself over Naruto, pinning him down. "um... Sasuke?" Naruto's cheeks cherried as his heart raced with the aquward feeling of being in such a position with such a situation. "What are you doing? "

"I'm playing." Sasuke smiled softly.

Naruto's cheeks warmed with the sight of Sasuke smile. He had never seen such a smile, a smile so warm... so... loving, and never expected one to be given to him, and never by Sasuke. Naruto just lay there, melted by the smile, as Sasuke slowly began to nuzzle his cheek. Naruto's cheeks burned red and he took a large gulp at the soon realization of the tickles that came from the nibbling at his cheek.  
"Um..." Naruto squeaked shakily out as he stated to protest, "Sasu--..." Naruto was cut off as the lips of his team mate silenced him. As the kiss intensened, Naruto relaxed under the boy's weight _"His lips... they're so soft... and warm"_ the feeling, as wonderful as it was, how much Naruto so wanted to embrace it, he couldn't. _"This isn't right." _Naruto began to squirm about, as to try and free himself, but the top body forced him still. He was securely pined down and wasn't getting away any time soon. So again Naruto tried protesting, but that only let his mouth open to attack. Sasuke dove in and began to devour Naruto's lips. Naruto tried to resist, but his constant tries on getting away only excited Sasuke more. Sasuke pushed Naruto's shirt up and began to massage his supple chest. A chill ran down Naruto's back as Sasuke's soft hands were replaced by a wet warm mouth. Sasuke's tongue slide gently around Naruto's nipple, causing him to lift at the most pleasurable sensation on his chest, as Sasuke nibbled away at his tender nipple. Naruto gasped, it felt like total ecstasy where his body tightened to every muscle, and then relaxed as Sasuke moved his soft kisses lower. Naruto clenched his fists, his body so desiring what his heart's rapid beating told was to come next, but before Sasuke could make his way pass Naruto's belly button, he again passed out.

"Damn! That was way too close," Naruto huffed as he carefully pulled himself from under Sasuke. _"What the hell was Sasuke thinking!" _the blonde haired boy, sat trembling, on the corner of the bed next to his fellow team mate. He was startled from it all, his heart pounding with excitement, his nerves quivering with nervousness and a small fear, his body, heated and desiring more. Naruto was so very flustered, he knew it was wrong, wasn't it? Yet, it felt so right. _"What made him do that?"_ Naruto curled himself up tight and began to rock himself gently _"why? why? why? why... " _And the night began to blur as it got darker.

End of chapter one. 

Sasuke was supposed to be drunk to "run" for the irritation and loneliness of not having anyone to spend the recent family holiday with. And in his drunkenness, fulfill his urges, and visit Naruto…

But out of my extreme lack of priority and intrest with this story, I've never created the chapter two, in which to explain this.

And sadly I would have to say, I am never to finish this peice. Because, I am no writer.   
(though, some day, I do hope to try my best.)


End file.
